Trois mètres au-dessus du ciel
by XxLuNaxNaLuxX
Summary: Natsu est un jeune homme rebelle et inconscient. Constamment à la recherche d'adrénaline, il erre avec sa moto et participe à des courses illégales. Lucy est une jeune fille de 17 ans commençant à peine sa vie d'adolescente. Alors que tout les oppose, Natsu et Lucy tombent amoureux...


Nous sommes dans un tribunal, Natsu Dragneel y est jugé pour coups et blessures volontaires. Natsu Dragneel est un jeune garçon de 17 ans, ayant quitté l'école pour une raison que lui seul connait. La victime de ses coups était couverte de blessures et elle dit :

« Votre Honneur, on a dû me faire six points de sutures, et de la chirurgie esthétique, dit-il en montrant son visage »

« Que l'accusé se lève, déclara la juge »

Natsu Dragneel, ainsi que son avocat, se levèrent.

« Je déclare l'accusé coupable, avec une peine de prison de 8 mois qui pourra être remplacée par une amende de 6000€, déclara la juge »

Natsu sortit accompagné de son avocat et son frère, Luxus Dragneel. Natsu enleva sa veste de costume pour mettre une veste en cuir.

« Maintenant c'est fini les conneries Natsu, la prochaine fois, tu finiras en prison et on y pourra rien, déclara Luxus »

« Je sais, pas la peine de me faire la morale, et ne m'appelle pas Natsu, répliqua Natsu en sortant du tribunal »

Il se dirigea vers sa moto et démarra. La moto était pour lui un moyen de se défouler, d'échapper à la réalité. Alors il roula sans but précis, il roula à grande vitesse. Il adorait cette adrénaline que lui faisait éprouver la moto.

Il était au feu rouge quand il remarqua une jeune fille, dans une voiture. Cette jeune n'était que Lucy Heartfillia. Elle avait baissé sa fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air. En la voyant, Natsu l'a trouva sublime.

« Barbie ! cria-t-il à l'égard de Lucy. »

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir qui criait.

« Oui, toi, déclara Natsu »

Il avança sa moto pour que sa main puisse toucher la sienne.

« Barbie... murmura-t-il »

Le feu passa au vert et la voiture démarra, Lucy se tourna vers Natsu et leva son majeur dans sa direction.

[...]

Lucy arriva au lycée avec sa sœur, elle remercia son père de l'avoir emmenée et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Une fois arrivée, elle se mit à sa place. Juste derrière elle, il y avait sa meilleure amie, Jubia Loxar.

« Jubia sait que la professeur va la choisir car elle est nulle en latin, déclara Jubia »

Lucy n'eût même pas le temps de rappliquer que la professeure débarqua dans la salle. Elle fit l'appel et choisit trois filles au hasard :

« Bien, fermez vos cahiers. Mme Alperona, Mme Scarlet et ... Jubia, au tableau, déclara-t-elle »

Jubia lança un regard de détresse à sa meilleure amie. Lucy regarda la professeure, elle remarqua qu'elle écrivait la phrase que Jubia allait devoir traduire.

« Prend ton téléphone, je t'envoie le message avec la réponse, chuchota Lucy »

Jubia prit son téléphone, le cacha derrière un cahier et se dirigea vers le tableau.

« Jubia, traduisez-moi cette phrase, demanda la professeure »

Jubia regarda son téléphone discrètement.

« Il y avait beaucoup de personnes au parc, dit-elle »

« Beaucoup, commença la professeure. Il faut que vous travailliez beaucoup pour être à la hauteur, dit-elle en colère »

« Téléphone, demanda-t-elle »

Jubia lui donna son téléphone, la professeure le prit et appela celle qui avait envoyé le message à Jubia. Le téléphone de Lucy sonna.

« Alors Lucy, vous ne répondez pas à mon appel ? Questionna-t-elle »

Lucy lui tendit son téléphone à la professeure qui le saisit. Jubia regarda Lucy :

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit –elle »

[...]

Le soir même, Lucy se préparait car elle allait à une fête d'une de ses amies accompagnée de sa sœur Wendy. Wendy avait 15 ans, elle était très intelligente pour son âge.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? Questionna Wendy »

« Tu es magnifique, répondit-elle »

« Pas autant que toi, dit Wendy »

« On y va les filles, cria leur mère »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

[...]

Natsu était arrivé là ou l'on faisait des courses de motos illégales, aujourd'hui il y avait un concours de tractions. La récompense était de 400€. Natsu décida de participer au concours pour son meilleur ami Grey Fullbuster.

« Tu sais bien que je te le demanderai pas si j'en avais pas besoin, mais là il me faut de l'argent, dit-il à Natsu »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner facilement »

Natsu enleva sa précieuse écharpe et la confia à Grey. Il enleva aussi sa veste, qu'il donna à Jenny, une fille avec qui il était sorti à plusieurs reprises. Il se dirigea vers le lieu du concours, en chemin, il croisa le favori de ce concours, le détenant du titre. On le surnommait le « Tatoué ». Ils se placèrent sur la barre, au

coup de feu de l'arbitre, le concours commença.

[...]

Lucy et Wendy était arrivées à la fête, Wendy cherchait un garçon du regard.

« Ah, le voilà ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un garçon »

« Ne me laisse pas... dit Lucy à sa sœur qui l'abandonna »

Elle se retrouva seule dans cette pièce quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, qui avait finalement pu venir. Elles se firent un câlin comme si cela faisait un siècle qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

« Je croyais que tu allais à une autre fête ? demanda Lucy surprise de voir Jubia ici »

« Jubia s'ennuyait à la fête et ce garçon, dit-elle en pointant du doigts un garçon, m'a emmenée jusqu'ici »

Elles se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Jubia va aller se chercher une boisson, tu en veux une ? Demanda Jubia à Lucy. »

« Non, merci, je vais voir Sting. Déclara Lucy »

Elle se dirigea vers la terrasse où se trouvait le dénommé Sting, un jeune blondinet du même âge qu'elle. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui.

« Salut Sting, dit Lucy »

« Lucy, je t'avais pas vue, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il »

« Oui, tu ne m'avais pas vue, tout comme mes messages. Dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse »

« Vous les femmes, toujours à s'attacher aux petits détails, se lamenta-t-il »

« Mais ces petits détails font partie de la vie que tu le veuilles ou non, dit-elle du tac-ô-tac »

[...]

Natsu et les autres participants étaient toujours sur la barre, ils en étaient à la 90ème traction. Petit à petit les participants tombaient et il ne restait que Natsu et le Tatoué.

« 95, 96, 97... comptaient les spectateurs »

C'est à ce moment là que le Tatoué lâcha prise et tomba.

« 98, 99 et 100, finit Natsu en descendant de la barre »

Les spectateurs vinrent dans sa direction pour le féliciter.

« Hé les gars, il y a une fête dans le quartier des bourges, cria un des spectateurs »

« On peut venir ? Questionna Grey »

« Bien sûr, dit-il »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers ladite fête.

« Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Natsu à Jenny »

« Les fêtes de bourges, c'est pas pour moi. Répondit-elle en lui rendant sa veste en cuir »

« Tant pis, dit-il »

Il récupéra son écharpe au près de son meilleur ami, et ils se dirigèrent vers la fête.

[...]

Lucy parlait avec Sting dehors près de la piscine. C'est à ce moment précis qu'on sonna à la porte. On alla voir l'organisatrice de cette fête pour lui dire que son frère était venu avec ses amis.

« C'est bizarre vu que je suis fille unique, dit-elle abasourdie »

Elle se dirigea à la porte.

« Lequel d'entre vous est mon frère, demanda-t-elle »

« Sœurette ! S'exclamèrent tous »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, Natsu remarqua au loin la jeune fille qu'il avait embêtée quelques heures avant. Lucy rentra avec Sting et ils se dirigèrent vers les boissons. Lucy prit un milkshake à la fraise tandis que Sting cherchait une autre boisson.

« Tu me sers ? demanda une voix derrière elle »

Elle se retourna et vit Natsu qui la regardait avec un grand sourire collé au visage.

« Ca sera la récompense pour t'avoir emmenée au lycée ce matin, que dis-je, je t'ai escortée. dit-il »

« Alors c'était toi le gars qui criait des conneries, demanda-t-elle »

« La seule connerie que j'ai dit est : Barbie. Dit-il »

« Hé, tu veux que je te serve ? demanda Sting qui venait d'arriver »

« Une boisson sans alcool merci, dit-il, il faut que je conduise après, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lucy »

« D'accord, et toi Lucy ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je me suis déjà servie merci, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui »

« Tu vois, quand tu es gentille, tu fais un peu moins Barbie, dit-il »

Lucy se retourna et balança son milkshake sur Natsu. Sting vint à coté d'elle et se moqua de Natsu. Natsu mit une droite à Sting qui voltigea sur la table, la fracassant.

« Sting, cria Lucy en allant voir Sting »

Natsu enleva sa veste, la donna à Grey et prit Lucy sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi, sale brute. Dit-elle en se débattant »

Sting se releva, s'apprêtant à sauver sa demoiselle, quand des potes à Natsu débarquèrent et le frappèrent.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir jeté mon milkshake, mais s'il te plait relâche-moi, lui supplia-t-elle »

« C'est trop tard, le mal est fait, dit-il »

Lucy continua à se débattre, Natsu se dirigea vers la piscine où on avait mis du savon pour faire de la mousse, et il se jeta dedans en prenant Lucy avec lui.

[...]

Pendant ce temps, Grey s'était dirigé vers la chambre où les invités avaient laissé leurs sacs. Il prit un sac au hasard et le fouilla. C'est à ce moment que Jubia décida de venir chercher son sac.

« Ferme la porte, vite, ordonna Grey »

Jubia ferma puis regarda Grey.

« Jubia est venu chercher son sac, dit-elle »

« Sert-toi, dit-il »

« C'est vous qui l'avez, dit-elle, hé mais, c'est l'argent de poche de Jubia ! s'exclama-t-elle »

« Tu diras à tes parents que 50€, ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-il »

« Ca sera de votre faute si Jubia aura faim, dit-elle en reprenant son sac »

« Si tu veux, on peut manger ensembles tous les deux, dit-il »

« Euh... D'accord ! Accepta Jubia.

[...]

Lucy remonta enfin à la surface avec Natsu.

« Idiot, je porte une robe de couturier, dit-elle à l'intention de Natsu »

« Mais ça favorise la circulation du sang, donc il va plus vite au cerveau. Et tu comprends que les milkshakes on les offre, on les jette pas à la figure, dit-il »

Lucy sortit de la piscine et regarda méchamment Natsu.

« Et puis, tu diras à ton couturier que la robe est beaucoup plus belle mouillée, ajouta Natsu »

Lucy regarda sa robe et remarqua qu'elle était devenue transparente et qu'à partir de ce moment là, on pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements. Elle resauta à l'eau pour que personne ne puisse les voir.

Natsu sortit de l'eau et enleva son débardeur blanc tout mouillé.

« Tu veux que je t'apporte une serviette ? Tu vas quand même pas attraper la crève aujourd'hui, dit-il en rigolant légèrement »

« Tu peux aller te faire foutre, s'exclama-t-elle »

Grey débarqua en furie.

« Nat' dépêches-toi, ils ont appelé les flics, cria-t-il »

« Ah, et rappelle-moi la prochaine fois qu'on se voit de bien te frotter la bouche, dit Natsu à Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil »

« Allez, grouille Nat', lui cria Grey »

[...]

Lucy était dans une voiture avec Sting qui conduisait.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand cet imbécile m'a jetée dans la piscine, demanda-t-elle légèrement sur les nerfs »

« Lucy, en réalité tout ceci était une combine. C'est moi qui ait appelé ces imbéciles pour qu'ils mettent la pagaille et qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, lui avoua Sting »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que Erza te le pardonnera, ils ont saccagé la maison. lui dit-elle »

Derrière eux, une rangée de motards avançait dangereusement dans leur direction.

« C'est quoi ça ? cria Sting en voyant les motards »

Lucy se retourna et vit les motards présents à la soirée. Certains avaient des battes de baseball, ils commencèrent à frapper sur la voiture à coup de battes.

« Merde, c'est la voiture de mon père, dit Sting »

Natsu fonça et s'approcha de Lucy. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Lucy criait de peur, car les motards détruisaient tout.

« Vous voulez jouer bande de fumiers ? Dit Sting »

La voiture tourna vers les motards, puis quand Sting remarqua un motard derrière lui, il freina subitement, sous la surprise du motard qui ne put que se prendre la voiture et voltiger dans les airs. Les motards s'arrêtèrent tous pour aller le voir. Sting profita de cet instant pour filer loin de ces motards.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Natsu au motard »

Il lui répondit par un faible « oui ». Natsu remonta sur sa moto et partit à la poursuite de Sting.

[...]

Sting s'était garé au bord de l'autoroute après avoir semé les motards. Ils sortirent pour voir les dégâts causés.

« Bon, je pourrais réparer ça facilement, dit Sting soulagé »

« Ils auraient pu te tuer, dit Lucy pas tout-à-fait soulagée »

« Il est encore tant de le faire, dit une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Natsu. Natsu prit Sting par le col.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû appeler la police, dit Natsu »

Natsu tourna sa tête vers Lucy

« Tu es très sexy, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur »

Sting commença à se débattre, Natsu décida alors de le mettre à terre. Lucy le suppliait de le lâcher. Voyant une voiture arriver au loin, elle leur demanda de l'aide. Il s'agissait d'un couple d'amis à ses parents. Le couple, voyant Natsu maltraitant Sting, décidèrent d'agir. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, essaya de retenir Natsu qui, par pur réflexe, lui mit un coup de poing. La femme de l'homme accourut vers lui et l'aida à se diriger dans la voiture.

« Viens Lucy, cria la femme apeurée »

Mais Lucy ne pouvait pas laisser son ami ici, le couple, voyant que Lucy ne viendrait pas, partit aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Lucy décida de sauter sur le dos de Natsu pour l'empêcher de frapper Sting. Natsu se releva, avec Lucy sur le dos, laissant une issue de secours à Sting. Sting se releva, ouvrit la portière et partit sans Lucy. Elle descendit du dos de Natsu quand elle remarqua que Sting n'était plus là.

« Ton copain est parti, et maintenant c'est moi, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire »

Lucy regarda autour d'elle, elle était trop loin pour y aller à pieds, elle décida de faire du stop, une voiture s'arrêta.

« Salut poupée, tu veux que je te ramène, dit le propriétaire de la voiture »

« Et tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule aussi ? Allez dégage de là et que je te revoie plus, dit Natsu énervé »

La voiture partit elle aussi, laissant Lucy seule avec Natsu.

« Laisse-moi monter sur ta moto, demanda Lucy »

« Je croyais que j'étais une brute, un idiot, un con, mais tu veux monter sur ma moto ? Tout ce que tu dis est bien contradictoire, dit-il en riant légèrement »

« Allez s'il te plait, lui supplia-t-elle »

« Vas-y, monte, lui dit-il »

Lucy monta sur la moto avec Natsu, elle s'accrocha très fort à lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Attend, j'arrive plus à respirer, dit-il en soulevant sa veste laissant les mains de Lucy sur son torse dénudé »

Natsu eut un petit rictus puis démarra.

[...]

Il se gara dans une rue, Lucy était toujours accrochée à lui.

« Tu veux qu'on reste comme ça toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il amusé »

« Ah, euh nan excuse-moi, je suis jamais montée sur une moto c'est pour ça, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement »

Elle descendit de la moto et vit une voiture se garer derrière elle. C'étaient ses parents.

« Super, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même »

Son père descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers eux.

« Lucy, ne me dit pas que tu es montée sur cette moto, demanda son père furieux »

« Elle était obligée, son chauffeur l'a abandonnée sur la route, dit Natsu »

Le père de Lucy regarda Natsu d'un mauvais œil.

« Monte dans la voiture Lucy, on en reparlera, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture »

Elle allait se diriger vers la voiture quand Natsu la retint.

« Tu es comme ton père, une vraie râleuse, dit-il avec un grand sourire »

Elle monta dans la voiture où était sa sœur Wendy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Tu sors avec lui ? Demanda Wendy »

« Non, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, répondit Lucy »

« Il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel, mais les gens l'appellent Nat', on dit qu'il veut oublier son prénom mais personne ne sait pourquoi, commença Wendy. Avec mes amies ont l'appelle le héros, la preuve, il vient de te sauver la vie »

« Si tu le dis, répondit Lucy »

[...]

Grey rentra dans la chambre de Natsu, son frère lui avait ouvert la porte. Il vit qu'il dormait, il soupira et se dirigea vers son lit et se mit à le secouer.

« Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici Grey? Grogna Natsu »

« Je suis venu te réveiller andouille, tu m'as promis de m'accompagner chercher la fille dont je t'ai parlé, dit Grey »

« C'est pas une raison pour me lever, dit-il en le frappant »

Ils se mirent à se battre jusqu'à ce que Natsu décida de se changer et alla voir son frère pour lui demander de l'argent. Arrivé dans le bureau de son frère, il vit qu'il était au téléphone.

« Eh, Lux' j'ai besoin de 400 €. Demanda Natsu »

Luxus lui ordonna de se taire.

« Bon, si tu veux faire comme ça, dit Natsu en lui prenant le téléphone des mains et en le passant à Grey »

« Nat' rend-moi ça ! s'exclama Luxus »

« Garde-le Grey, lui rend pas, lui dit Natsu »

« Dans mon portefeuille, y'a des billets de 100€, lui dit Luxus »

« Tu vois quand tu veux, lui dit Grey en lui rendant son téléphone »

[...]

Lucy et Jubia sortaient de cours, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Natsu et Grey étaient dehors, attendant Jubia.

« Dit-moi c'est laquelle ? Demanda Natsu »

« Celle aux cheveux bleus, répondit-il »

« La fille à coté, c'est la fille de la fête. Dit Natsu »

« C'est lequel Jubia ? demanda Lucy »

« Celui-là, aux cheveux ébènes à coté de la moto, répondit Jubia »

« Le garçon à coté, c'est celui de la fête. Dit Lucy »

Elles arrivèrent devant les garçons, Jubia se dirigea vers Grey alors que Lucy se dirigeait vers Natsu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Lucy »

« Calme-toi, j'accompagne juste mon pote qui va emmener une fille à manger, dit Natsu »

« Il se trouve que la fille en question est ma meilleure amie, répondit Lucy »

« Tu viens avec nous Lucy ? Demanda Jubia »

« Nan, je vais manger avec ma mère, répondit Lucy »

Elle salua son amie puis se dirigea vers la voiture de sa mère.

« Attend ! Cria une voix derrière elle »

Lucy se retourna pour voir Natsu.

« Je ne veux pas passer pour un menteur, donc, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'hier on a pris un bain moussant ensembles ? demanda Natsu »

Lucy reprit sa route.

« Et alors ? répondit Lucy »

Les trois autres rigolèrent pendant que Lucy monta dans la voiture de sa mère.

« Salut Maman, dit-elle à sa mère en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue »

« Salut ma chérie, répondit-elle »

Elle démarra la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur maison.

[...]

Lucy était au parc avec Jubia, elles faisaient un footing pour garder la ligne.

« Lucy ne demande pas à Jubia comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Jubia »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Lucy sans aucune once d'enthousiasme »

« Si tu le demandes comme ça, Jubia ne dira rien. Répondit Jubia déçue du peu d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie »

« Excuse-moi Jubia, c'est juste que ce gars t'a volée, et ce n'est pas bien. S'excusa Lucy »

« Jubia te pardonne, mais tu sais, si Grey fait ça, c'est parce qu'il vit seul et il a peu d'argent. Dit-elle »

« M'ouais, dit Lucy »

« Est-ce que Jubia pourra dormir chez Lucy ? demanda-t-elle «

« Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? Questionna Lucy. »

« Eh bien, Jubia va accompagner Grey à une des courses et Jubia sait que sa mère refuserait donc... Commença Jubia »

« Tu veux que je te couvre c'est ça ? Répondit Lucy »

« Oui, s'il-te-plait. Supplia Jubia »

« D'accord. Accepta Lucy. »

[...]

Lucy était chez elle, elle sortait de la douche quand ses parents l'appelèrent.

« Oui ? demanda Lucy »

« C'était Mme Alperona au téléphone, son mari est blessé à cause de ton amie. Dit-moi son nom pour que je le dénonce à la police. Lui ordonna son père »

« Lucy ne fait pas ça, lui-dit Wendy »

« Si, je dois le faire, lui dit Lucy »

« Il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel, avoua Lucy »

« D'accord, appelle-les et dit-leur que Lucy n'y est pour rien, dit sa mère »

[...]

Lucy et Wendy regardaient la télé. Leurs parents étaient sortis et ne reviendraient que tard dans la nuit. Soudain le téléphone sonna, Lucy décrocha.

« Allô ?... Jubia ? Elle dort, vous voulez que je la réveille ?... D'accord, au revoir. Dit-elle en raccrochant. »

« C'était qui ? Demanda Wendy »

« Rien d'important, tu sais où se passe les courses ? Demanda Lucy »

« Oui je sais. Répondit Wendy en souriant »

[...]

Lucy arriva à l'endroit que Wendy lui avait indiqué. Elle chercha Jubia des yeux, et la trouva avec Grey. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu as éteint ton téléphone ? Ta mère a appelé chez moi, et j'ai dû lui dire que tu dormais. Dit Lucy »

« Excuse-moi, mais Lucy, reste avec nous, demanda Jubia »

« Nan, je vais rentrer, dit Lucy »

« Reste, on ira manger une pizza, dit Grey »

« Nan, sans façon. Répondit Lucy »

« On est venu me voir c'est ça ? Demanda une voix derrière elle »

« Nan, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, sinon je ne serai pas venue, dit-elle en se retournant vers Natsu »

« Calme-toi Barbie. dit Natsu »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, de toute façon je t'ai dénoncée à la police, dit Lucy »

« Quoi ? cria Grey »

« Calme-toi Grey, dit Natsu »

« Tu te souviens pas de ce qu'ils ont dit, encore une connerie et c'est la prison, s'exclama Grey »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ira témoigner et dira qu'il ne s'est rien passé, commença Natsu, et tu sais pourquoi tu diras ça ? demanda Natsu »

« Nan, répondit Lucy »

« Parce que tu seras folle de moi, et tu feras tout pour me sauver, dit Natsu avec un sourire »

Lucy ne répondit pas. Natsu était sur sa moto, la regardant.

« Tu fais la course avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il »

« Nan, je passe mon tour. Répondit sèchement Lucy »

« Nat', et moi je peux ? Demanda Jenny qui venait d'arriver »

Natsu interrogea Lucy du regard qui refusa encore une fois.

« Vas-y, grimpe, dit Natsu à Jenny »

« De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire la course, tu n'as pas de ceinture, dit Jenny de manière provocante »

Natsu démarra, sa moto passa à coté de Lucy, et il en profita pour prendre son foulard.

« Mon foulard ! cria Lucy »

Une moto passa à coté d'elle et s'arrêta. C'était le Tatoué.

« Tu viens ? demanda le Tatoué »

Lucy hésita puis elle se tourna vers Jubia.

« Passe-moi ta ceinture ! Demanda Lucy à Jubia »

« Jubia pense que c'est dangereux, dit-elle en lui donnant sa ceinture »

« Merci, dit-elle en montant sur la moto »

Le Tatoué démarra et se gara sur la ligne de départ. A coté d'eux se trouvait Natsu, il regarda Lucy puis embrassa son foulard qu'il avait enroulé sur son poignet. L'arbitre fit un coup de feu. Les filles sur chaque moto descendirent.

« Que les siamoises montrent leurs ceintures, cria l'arbitre »

Toutes les filles montrèrent leurs ceintures, faisant crier le public. Elles montèrent sur leur moto respective dos à dos avec le conducteur. Elles attachèrent leur ceinture avec le conducteur pour ne pas tomber.

« 3, 2, 1... C'est parti ! cria l'arbitre »

Et les motos foncèrent, Lucy ne put retenir un cri de peur. Les motos fonçaient, se touchaient entre elles pour faire tomber leur adversaire. Au bout du deuxième tour, les motos furent toutes cabrées, laissant aux filles, le plaisir de regarder le sol. Lucy cria à ce moment là.

Le dernier tour arrivait, les motos se poussaient pour éliminer leur adversaire. Ils allaient arriver quand Lucy vit une moto tomber, elle ordonna au Tatoué de s'arrêter.

Elle se dirigea vers les blessés, mais c'est à ce moment là que la police arriva. Un policier la prit de force pour l'embarquer mais Natsu arriva et frappa le policier.

« Monte sur la moto vite ! Ordonna Natsu »

Lucy monta sur la moto.

« Cache la plaque d'immatriculation, demanda Natsu en voyant un policier avec un appareil photo »

Lucy cacha la plaque d'immatriculation et ils foncèrent pour échapper à la police. Arrivés dans un endroit pour se cacher, Natsu ordonna à Lucy de descendre et de se cacher le temps qu'il sème la police. Lucy descendit, grimpa à un mur et sauta pour se cacher.

[...]

Natsu revint après avoir semé la police. Il ne vit pas Lucy.

« Lucy, t'es où ? cria-t-il »

« Je suis là, dit une voix derrière un mur »

« Viens maintenant, je les ait semés. Dit Natsu pour la rassurer »

« Je ne peux pas, il y a un chien là-bas, dit Lucy légèrement apeurée »

« Ce n'est qu'un chien, dit Natsu blasé »

« Mais je peux pas sortir aussi, dit Lucy »

« Et pourquoi ? demanda Natsu »

« Promet-moi de ne pas rire, demanda Lucy »

« Je te le promets, dit Natsu »

Lucy sortit de sa cachette, elle était recouverte d'une matière marron.

« T'as plongé dans la boue ? demanda Natsu »

« C'est pas de la boue, mais du fumier, dit Lucy »

« C'est trop marrant, je ne peux pas me retenir, dit Natsu en rigolant »

« Je savais que tu tenais pas tes promesses, dit–elle en se dirigeant vers la moto »

« Nan, nan, nan. Tu ne montes pas sur ma moto recouverte de fumier. Dit Natsu »

« Et comment je fais alors ? demanda Lucy »

« Tu enlèves tes habits, je te passerai ma veste si tu veux. Dis Natsu »

Elle alla derrière Natsu. Pour enlever ses vêtements.

« Ne te retourne pas ! cria Lucy »

« C'est pas comme si la vue m'intéressait, dit-il en lui tournant le dos »

Il régla son rétroviseur, pour pouvoir la voir se changer. Lucy enleva ses vêtements et resta en sous-vêtements. Elle remarqua que Natsu la regardait grâce aux rétroviseurs.

« Perver !, cria-t-elle »

Natsu rigolait pendant que Lucy mettait sa veste et montait sur la moto. Au loin, un chien courait dans leur direction.

« Y'a bien un chien finalement, dit Natsu »

« Démarre ! cria Lucy »

« Lève les jambes sinon il va te mordre, dit Natsu pour lui faire peur »

Natsu démarra enfin et fonça comme à son habitude. Durant le trajet, Lucy avait posé sa tête sur le dos de Natsu, le faisant sourire.

[...]

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Lucy. Celle-ci descendit de la moto, le remercia et se dirigea vers chez elle quand Natsu la retint en lui prenant le bras. Elle se retourna, Natsu descendit sa main jusqu'a atteindre la sienne. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'a pris par la taille.

« Tu vas me dénoncer, chuchota Natsu à son oreille »

« Oui, lui répondit Lucy »

« Tu peux le jurer, demanda Natsu »

Lucy ne dit rien, Natsu s'approcha de ses lèvres, il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Lucy n'attendait que ça, et ferma les yeux. Natsu recula et regarda Lucy.

« Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Je suis une brute, un idiot, un con mais pourtant tu allais me laisser t'embrasser. Dit-il en la narguant »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle en se redirigeant vers chez elle »

« Ah oui, c'est pour ça que tu tendais la bouche en attendant que je t'embrasse, dit-il en la suivant »

Lucy se retourna et lui mit une claque. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand Natsu l'interpella encore.

« Quoi encore ? dit-elle énervée »

« Ma veste, lui dit-il simplement »

Elle enleva sa veste et la lui balança. Elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle marcha à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire prendre. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle vit Jubia et Wendy sur son lit.

« Jubia a eu peur, ta mère m'a confondue avec toi, dit Jubia »

« Désolée... Bon, moi, je vais prendre une douche. Dit-elle »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le fumier ? dit Wendy en se pinçant le nez »

Lucy éclata de rire, suivie par Jubia et Wendy.

[...]

Natsu grimpa à la fenêtre de Lucy et rentra dans sa chambre. Grey lui passa un carton contenant une affiche géante de lui et Lucy que la police avait publiée dans les journaux. Il la colla sur le plafond de Lucy, juste en haut de son lit.

[...]

Lucy finissait ses devoirs quand elle reçut un message de Jubia qui était en boite de nuit avec Grey. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et lut le message. On voyait une photo de Natsu seul, regardant au loin. Avec le message il y avait écrit « Regarde qui t'attend ». Lucy posa son portable à coté d'elle et regarda le plafond. Elle rigola quand elle vit l'affiche. Elle se changea, mit une robe blanche courte à volants avec une veste noire. Et elle sortit en douce de chez elle.

[...]

Lucy arriva dans la boite de nuit bondée, elle chercha Natsu des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Alors, elle alla sur la piste et se mit à se déhancher.

Natsu remarqua Lucy du haut de la boite, à coté de lui se tenait Jenny.

« Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à celle là, dit Jenny »

« Elle est différente, avoua Natsu »

« Et bien bonne chance, parce-qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les jambes facilement, dit-elle »

« Je te rappellerais d'accord, dit Natsu »

Jenny partit, laissant Natsu regarder Lucy se déhancher. Il descendit la rejoindre sans qu'elle ne le voit. Arrivé derrière elle, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, Lucy se retourna et vit Natsu.

« Barbie, lui dit Natsu »

Elle sourit.

« Brute, lui répondit Lucy »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent dans un baiser passionnée.

De loin, Grey et Jubia regardaient le nouveau petit couple se former puis se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent eux aussi.


End file.
